


You And Me And All Our Friends

by LI0NH34RT



Series: Thiam Prompts [11]
Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Established Relationship, Game Night, M/M, Pack Night, Puppy Pack
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-04-19
Updated: 2018-04-19
Packaged: 2019-04-25 00:59:53
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,367
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14367495
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LI0NH34RT/pseuds/LI0NH34RT
Summary: Liam and Theo have been secretly dating for months but Liam isn’t ready for other people to know, not all of them are fully on board with the idea of Theo being around all the time yet.. The puppy pack are having a video game night and Theo just so happens to beat Liam at his favourite game. Liam is so outraged that he completely forgets about his own rule, and starts a play fight with Theo that ends in a kiss..





	You And Me And All Our Friends

**Author's Note:**

> Another prompt! Did you notice them getting longer and longer? :D I just don't know if that's a good thing...  
> Anyway! Have fun reading! ♥

Theo was very annoyed.

Guaranteed, it didn’t take much for Theo to be annoyed, but this was serious, okay?

He currently sat on the sofa, squished between Liam and the mountain of cushions on the other side. Someone invading his personal space normally was a hard no, but then there was Liam, flicking his puppy dog eyes on him and pouting oh so subtle and he was gone. So sitting in the Geyer’s living room, with Liam basically glued to his side wasn't what got on his nerves.

 

It was Liam himself. The beta made a point out of it, to actively avoid eye (and physical, which was even harder, to be honest) contact and practically ignored him, laughing with Brett and Nolan, who had come in for a movie night.

 

When they went to bed later in the night, it was Theo who avoided each and every interaction with Liam. It lasted until both of the boys laid in bed, the Chimera reading (or rather pretending to read) a book and Liam doodling on his phone, until the beta sighed irritated and turned to face Theo.

“Okay, what is the matter with you? I am really not good at chemosignals, and even I can basically smell your annoyance!”

Theo slowly sat his book down, looking at Liam, before he answered.

“You want to know what’s up with me? You. You did this,”

“I am sorry? What the hell did I do this time?” of course this was a moment when his IED would act up again. Liam bit down on his tongue, trying to keep himself from saying more.

“You basically ignored me the whole evening!” Theo retorted. “Would have been better if you just said you don’t want me to hang with your friends...”

“Theo...” the blond haired boy leaned across the matress to hug his bedmate. “Baby, you know I love you. And I want to spend every minute of my day with you. But... the others... they are not entirely comfortable with you yet.”

“So, you have to ignore me? Are you sure the pack is the problem here?” Theo asked, wiggling out of the attempted embrace.

Now Liam was heating up again: “What do you mean? I just said I love you!”

“Well, maybe, that isn’t enough”, the Chimera clipped, already slipping out of the bed, “I will go and sleep on the couch tonight, so you don’t feel _uncomfortable_.”

“Fine! Go and see if I care!” Liam shouted after his boyfriend.

 

He did care. Being used to laying next to Theo’s firm body, sometimes even wrapped in a protecting hug (the Chimera wasn’t a big cuddler when awake, but dream-Theo knew what was good), sleeping alone all of a sudden was a sheer impossibility.

And when he finally gave up and stumbled out of his bed, down the stairs and into the kitchen at 4am, he was greeted with the sight of a just as tired and crumpled looking Theo.

 

“I am sorry, that was unfair of me.” The other boy said, looking directly into Liam’s eyes. “I know that you are not ready. That you need more time. And I get it. I am not easy to love and you want to assure yourself that my feelings for you are honest before you let your heart get involved.”

“No, Theo. That is not the issue”, Liam padded closer and carefully wrapped his arms around the sitting boy, “I love you. I really do. And I know that you love me, hell, probably longer than we both wanted to admit it, but the pack isn’t there yet.”

He caressed the base of Theo’s neck, knowing that the gesture would calm him down.

“Your past with the others isn’t the easiest and unlike me they haven’t got the advantage of feelings to help them forget it.”

Theo sighed, leaning into Liam while he sneaked his hands around the betas waist, pulling him even closer.

“I know little wolf, but maybe now is the time for a shock therapy? It could help them see what we have and maybe accept that I _really_ don’t want to kill them anymore.”

 

Liam thought for days about their little heart to heart in the kitchen. It wasn’t his fault, right? It was not him who interfered with the packs activities and complicated Theo’s and his own life. But was it?

So he did the only thing he could do. He organized a pack night for all of the in Beacon Hills remaining members – Brett and Lori, Mason, Corey, Nolan and Alec.

 

At first everything went fine. They lounged on and around the couches in the Geyer’s living room once more (One day he really would have to thank his parents for having so active work and social lives that they were barely home nowadays) and currently Mason, Theo, Liam and - to everyone’s surprise - Nolan were engaged in a very heated game of Halo. Corey, Brett and Alec, who had already lost their lives, and Lori, who didn’t want to play ‘a stupid shooter game’ from the start, cheered for their respective favourites.

 

Liam’s brain worked overdrive, his body one hundred percent alert, this was his favourite game (aka the one he was best in), he had to win this match.

With another ear shattering bang Mason’s avatars went down in a cloud of pixel blood and Nolan’s cheers.

“I thought we were a team! I nearly had Theo down, why did you do that?” Mason seemed genuinely hurt that the innocent looking Nolan turned out to be such a cold hearted killer.

Theo cackled evil “You are never gonna find me!”

 

And they didn't. The next to die was Nolan, still happy that he had been able to take Mason out and therefore a little unobservant, he never saw Liam’s bullet coming.

“Now it’s just you and me, little wolf... come out come out, where ever you are...”

Theo really seemed to have too much fun with this.

“Come on Liam, you can take him!” that was Brett, still upset about his death through the Chimera’s hand.

Nolan hold against it: “Go Theo! End him!”

By now both players had nearly crawled into the screen, there were no more jokes and funny banter – just pure will to win.

 

It was so quiet in the room, the bang that accompanied the fall of Liam’s avatar seemed even louder. For a moment nobody said anything - then Liam exploded.

“You fucking cheater! You looked at my part of the screen!”

Theo's grin nearly split his face in half “You can’t prove that, Li. Maybe I am just better than you.”

 

That was it. Liam roared and with one fluent, powerful movement he launched himself at Theo, tackling the older boy to the ground.

The Chimera laughed, even when it sounded a little breathless, and fought back.

“You cheated!” – “No, you are just bad at this game!”- “Take that back!”

The rest of the pack watched the pair’s wrestling rather amused, even if Nolan and Mason retreated behind the sofas to avoid becoming collateral damage to the two playing weres.

By now Liam sat on top of Theo, holding the Chimera’s hands over his head while he leaned down, grinning.

“I win. Because I am better than you.”

“Oh yeah? You win? Then come and take you price little wolf... “ Theo smiled rather suggestivly.

 

“Oh, for fucks sake! Just kiss! We want to play another game!” Leave it to Brett to destroy the moment. Liam all but leaped off of Theo, falling on his butt next to him.

“W-what? I don’t understand?”

“Liam”, Mason said patiently, “we all know you two are a thing.”

“You do?” both boys in question chorused.

Corey sighed: “Well, Theo’s lovesick glances and Liam’s ‘secret’ touching aren’t very subtle...”

“Even I knew it the second you two sat next to each other at this pack meeting three month ago.” Lori piped up.

“So, just to get this straight – You don’t have a problem when I do this?” Theo asked, leaving no time for an answer as he turned towards Liam and all but climbed onto the betas lap, lips already joined in a passionate kiss.


End file.
